A container for moisture sensitive goods is known from EP 454 967. This container comprises a container body with a container wall and a container bottom, and a layer arranged internally in the container. In the case of the above container, this layer comprises a desiccant. Such a container is suitable for receiving drugs or other goods which have to be kept dry for a long time.
To allow tracking and tracing of the container comprising goods, it has been proposed to attach a radio frequency ID (RFID) transponder to the container. One proposal is to integrate the transponder in the container cover or container lid. However, the cover may be taken off and an inadvertent exchange may take place which prevents a correct identification of the container and its goods in question.
Another proposal was to attach a transponder by clips in a hollow bottom space protruding downward from the container. Such a construction prevents the container from being manufactured as usual, and it is not surprising that such a complicated structure has not been a commercial success. Also, the center of gravity of the container rises such that the container gets unstable. The container is not theft-proof as the transponder may be taken away easily, and the transponder itself is not tamper-proof.
A transponder is usually made from a RFID chip and an antenna. The antenna extends essentially flat and comprises a coil made from metal or metallized plastic material. The transponder is covered by thin plastic sheets on both of its sides. Due to its flat structure, which may be as thin as 20 μm, it is possible to attach the transponder on surfaces on any suitable containers. An example of such transponders for bottles may be taken from DE 200 10 351 U1.